Religions of Gaiana
Parzifan The Parzifans worship all the Toltoni, having been educated by the Elves in the way of the Gods. According to history, the Gods guided the Parzifans to their current home, in Iaurdor, following Eleniel’s star during the night, and a swan during the day. Each God then led their chosen tribe to what would become their capital city. For example Nenila sent Avanador, her steed, to take them to Pandarat. For this reason, each Parzifan nation adopted a patron God- as the nations were united as Arandor in the early years, the Priests of each God were often found in all regions, Starlords, from Ardadain, were found throughout Malidor, etc. This is still the case today, though temples dedicated to their patron deities are still most common throughout each nation. Normally, a worshipper chooses his temple based on his vocation. For example, a religious warrior would likely join the Starlords, even in Malidor. A smith would choose the Stonelords, and a few temples exist in Ardadain. The dominant religion throughout all the nations is The True Faith. These were the original priests of the Parzifans, and it is from these that the other priesthoods sprang. They are the dominant priesthood, who worship all nine of the benevolent Toltoni, and the lesser spirits. A typical Ardanian will visit his local Starlord temple once a week or so, and make an effort to visit the nearest True Faith temple whenever possible. Gods *The Valmo (Main Gods) *The Asmo (Lesser Gods) *The Arfear (Greater Spirits) *Fea (Lesser Spirits and Fey) *Demons (Fallen Gods and Spirits) Myths *The Creation *The 1st Age *Teachings of Melina Priesthoods *Starlords *Bringers *Order of Dral *Sealords *Lakelords *Redemption *Stonelords *Reapers *The True Faith *The Eternal Light *The Hunters *The Jade Brotherhood Many other priesthoods exist, not all necessarily dedicated to the Toltoni- to the Far West and the South, a hundred nations worship gods of their own, and a thousand tribes keep a pantheon of different spirits. Morrim Gods *Morrim Gods Priesthoods *Ri'chana *Ri'kana *Gandana Aega Gods *Aegan Gods Priesthoods *Abu-Abynus Normearc Gods *Normearc Gods Priesthoods *Seidr Priests Cymuria Gods *Cymurian Gods Priesthoods *Druids of Aradi Shintos Gods *Gods of Shintos Priesthoods *Shintos Monks Khanus The Kalnusians are also known as the Inquisition, due to the fear they bring to magic-users. They are the priests of Rhutalath and, although generally peaceful, they often use extreme measures to capture and convert suspected infidels. They depsise magic and Elves, which they believe are abominations. They worship Khanus, though they believe he is the only true God, and his son Kalnus. Vinwe, their original patron God, has been reduced to little more than a Saint. Although mainly confined to Rhutalath, there are missionaries throughout the Empire, and many have gained a foothold in Malidor, Ardadain, Miredor and Atlantea. Gods *Khanus Myth *Khanusan Priesthoods *Inquisitors Balzot Apart from the Valmo, other Gods are worshipped in the Easternlands, most notably Balzot, God of Darkness, and his daughter The Death Queen. In addition, several of the more benevolent gods are also worshipped by evil forces, their gifts to humanity being corrupted by the teachings of the dark priests, and used for evil. Although most of these are centred around Vancumar and Daenor, their dark teachings have also spread south and west, to lands such as Aega, Mizania, and Iaur Angudum. Gods *Balzot *Death Queen *Logurti Shadowpriests *Black Fang *Lord of Shadowfyre *Sinners of Mushima Cults Various Cults exist within the Empire - some benevolent, others evil. Cults are generally legal within the Empire, though those which harm people, or who worship Balzot are hunted down by the various priesthoods. By and large, if a cult follows one of the Tolton gods, and doesn’t corrupt their teachings, they are tolerated. Below are a few of the cults which exist within the Empire and around. *Priestesses of Amora *Cult of the Moon *The Jewelled Flame *The Guardians of Essence *The White Priestesses Roleplaying Religious Characters *Grace Points for Deeds and Sins Category:Religion Category:Religious Category:Gods Category:Parzifans Category:Tolton Category:Demons Category:Fey